


To Become A Queen

by FrozenMarVel



Series: Aquaman!Merthur [3]
Category: Aquaman (2018), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Lot is a bastard, Multi, Ygraine is the best, baby siblings are adorable, just ask Morgause, only mentions of Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-04 00:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMarVel/pseuds/FrozenMarVel
Summary: “After all, she had vowed to be the greatest Queen. She would make them all proud.”Background exposition of the early years of Xebel and Atlantis, from the eyes of Morgause. Morgana is mysterious, Mordred is creepy, Merlin is oblivious and Morgause fangirls. These siblings could very well rule the world.





	To Become A Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to my fic "Warden (Of the Land), Primal (Of The Sea)". From past to present, ending in current events as described in Chapter 18: By Right of Conquest.
> 
> I loved writing this. It was different. Enjoy!

****^~^~^~^

Morgause remembered her mother fondly.

She had been a cold beauty, sharp of tongue and of mind. Elegant and capable, her ability to command respect, both on the court and on the battlefield, was legendary. She had been a noble, of pure blood and high status, and thus greatly desired in connection to her family.

King Balinor, then Prince, had been granted the honor of Lady Vivienne’s hand in marriage. A betrothal contract was arranged to the great benefit of both parties involved. So they married, ruled together and birthed heirs worthy of the royal lineage whose depictions adorned the ancient halls of Xebel.

Morgause was the first born, the pride of the kingdom. She was the heir who had demonstrated power the moment of her birth, and the blonde haired spitting image of her regal mother. Her parents saw the gold of her eyes, of her magic, before her natural light brown irises appeared. Great tides were predicted for the time she ascended to the throne. Needless to say, the kingdom celebrated its Princess for a fortnight.

Next was beautiful Morgana, the delight of her parents and the darling of the people. Quiet and graceful, even as a babe, she became the favored among the royals, spoiled even by the servants. Her dark sable hair and clear eyes alluded to the stunning woman she would grow up to be. The gold shine of her magic came later, during the night and upon her sleep, the wet nurse witnessing the act and calling for the royals. Morgana was a dreamseer, the elders ruled, a gift to Xebel that had not been seen in ages.

Opposite as only they could be, the sisters still loved each other deeply. As such, Morgana was the moon and Morgause was the sun.

“You will rule together, regardless of who sits on the throne,” Lady Vivienne always said, as a fact rather than an arrogant boast. “My shining jewels.” She would also call them, lovingly, in the privacy of their chambers.

She had been a strict mother but no less caring. She had been a good Queen.

When the illness stroke and took her away, the kingdom mourned with the royal family. Morgause bore it stoically, taught as she was not to show her emotions lightly. Morgana wept enough for the two of them.

Balinor may not have loved Vivienne like soulmates ought, betrothed as they were for political reasons, but he still had lost a companion and the mother of his children. He too mourned privately, reluctant to even talk to his very young daughters in the absence of their more affectionate parent. During that time, he traveled a lot to the other kingdoms, trying hard to maintain good relationships, which had been Vivienne’s responsibility as Queen.

During one such trip, he met _ her_. The woman who would steal his heart, unwittingly and inevitably, like the tide rises with the advent of the moon.

(**One** night, a young and very upset Morgana came to Morgause’s rooms. She had dreamt of the beautiful woman that their father would fall in love with. She feared their own mother would be forgotten, and that they would be sent away if a new child was born of the union. Morgause consoled her, listening to every word but refusing to fall to the same fears.

She would make sure their father would never forget nor banish them. Morgause had been born to be a Queen and so she would be.)

Her name was Hunith, a long time maid of Princess Ygraine, of humble birth and modest means. Intelligent and witty, she had a warm countenance and a lovely personality. Balinor had no chance.

They met during the celebrations of the engagement between the heir of Atlantis and General Lot, leader of the atlantean armies. Their interactions at first were strained, awkward and hilarious according to witnesses. Ygraine herself encouraged the relationship, even though her best friend Hunith shied away from the King and his attentions.

Morgause respected Hunith for that, even if it had been ultimately for nothing. The maid refused to bend over for anyone, even a King, while she had a fierce loyalty and an important responsibility to another crown. Said dedication almost led to her demise, when she aided in Ygraine’s escape from the city and her new husband. 

Married and ascended to the throne on the same day, Ygraine soon discovered the deep corruption in Lot’s heart and rejected him outright. She fled from the nation that loved her dearly, but which was bound by fealty to its new King. Hunith helped, as best she could, trying to escape herself when all was said and done.

King Balinor found her, huddled and fearful, and made her confess to her actions. Then, he knelt at her feet and begged her to go with him. As his wife, as a Queen, Hunith would be untouchable by even the greatest of Kings. No one would dare incite the anger of Xebel and its mighty armies.

Seeing Balinor for the first time as a man, not just a proud King, allowed Hunith to feel the love she had been denying herself. She accepted.

(**Morgana** burst into her rooms another quiet night, and Morgause prepared to console her fears and wipe away her tears. There was no need, however, as the child hugged her sister excitedly with a smile as wide as the ocean is vast. Morgana had dreamt of a brother, all coltish limbs and genuinely adorable who would steal their hearts with a blink of his wide blue eyes. She insisted that they had to protect him, as his destiny was heavy and riddled with difficulties.

Morgause promised without hesitation, mentally bracing for their duo to become a trio soon. She had enough love for one more, and she would become the strongest Queen to keep her little family safe.)

Hunith requested a long engagement. She had not been high born nor royalty, but she understood clearly that many things would be expected of her as Queen. She also wished to get to know Balinor’s daughters.

Morgause liked her. 

Hunith was as genuine as no one else had ever been. Her presence lit the room, and her warmth made Balinor so much less the King and so much more the father. His relationship with his daughters mended, and he even learnt to be affectionate. 

Morgana grew to love her.

They married under an auspicious moon.

She would never replace their mother, but then again Hunith never wanted to. She wanted even less to be a Queen, but she took the position with dignity and grace. They ruled well, and the Princesses of Xebel waited anxiously for the coming of the Prince.

Before it happened, great tidings came from Atlantis. Queen Ygraine had returned, alive and well, to her rightful place. King Lot ordered the public celebration across the sea, while him and his Queen secluded themselves in the palace for its duration.

Morgause knew her father and Hunith worried, the later more so for she had grown up together with Ygraine. She suspected that there had been a reason for the Atlantean King to refuse contact with the returned Queen for anyone except himself, but Morgause’s teachers explained that it was a grown-up topic and thus forbidden to her young ears. She shrugged, adults were ignorant and unnecessarily complicated anyways.

(**Morgana** held her hand tightly that night, hushed and pensive as she rarely was. She said that the excitement had distracted everyone, even their parents, and so no one had noticed the reverberating whale songs or out-of-season warm currents, much less the glow about Xebel’s Queen. Their brother would be here very soon.

Morgause frowned and questioned her quiet mood, seeing that thinking of their brother had always brought a smile to Morgana’s face. The youngest Princess sighed and looked at her elder sister with unshed tears. Now, there was another child heartbroken somewhere on the surface, and a new babe being created who would walk the path of darkness and pain for a long time without respite. 

When Morgause asked what this new baby had to do with their family, Morgana sighed again. This was one of their brother’s difficulties, a part of his grand destiny; trying to change anything could ruin everything. The princesses sat, contemplating until the early hours before sleep finally took them.)

Once the Atlantean royals resurfaced, everyone acted as if Queen Ygraine had never left. 

King Lot continued building up his army, and spreading outposts across the ocean to strengthen Atlantis’ influence. Queen Ygraine took the reigns of the monarchy, the council and the advisors, and ruled for the good of her people.

Balinor and Hunith visited as soon as they could, bringing the Princesses for the first time. Morgause was grateful, since never in her short years of existence had she met such an unassailable presence as the one exuded by the golden haired ruler of Atlantis.

Queen Ygraine was powerful even when understated. She was graceful even when unmoving. She was inexorable even when silent.

She was everything Morgause knew a Queen needed to be, more than the history books described of the Queens of old.

Morgause was enchanted.

Hunith hugged her friend, tightly. Balinor bowed as if a lesser king to a greater ruler. Ygraine had suffered much to leave, and would suffer much more for her return, but she showed quiet resolution and unbending pride. It seemed that the Queen of Atlantis had decided to mitigate the King’s darkness as best she could, carrying the burden on her shoulders alone.

She was, however, entirely different when meeting the girls. Morgana practically vibrated in her excitement. Morgause could relate; this woman reminded her strongly of their own mother, Lady Vivienne.

Ygraine’s smile was melancholic but no less bright than Vivienne’s had been. She introduced herself formally, elegant, without that demeaning nonsense adults sometimes did when presented with a younger child.

Here was a Queen worthy of loyalty and respect! Morgause vowed then and there to be just like Ygraine.

Their meeting was interrupted by Hunith’s wavering strength. Balinor excused them to take his wife away to the healer. Ygraine waved them away, and invited them to dinner afterwards.

Much was spoken by the adults later on, but Morgause did not care. She had found a role model to follow in her quest to be the greatest Queen. Morgana was content to silently support her sister.

The weeks that followed were busy yet exciting. Xebel had always been close to Atlantis, and that relationship repaired the moment Ygraine took the reigns. As such, Morgause was allowed to learn under Ygraine; she quickly became her favorite teacher.

Then, came the birth of the third Prince, Merlin, the joy of the family. With a captivating nature, the baby brought laughter to the household and hope to the nation. Being born under a prophetic moon, his raw power was estimated to be limitless by his majority. Never had someone more in tune with the magicks of the world carried the blood of Xebel’s sorcery in his veins.

Thus, if Morgana was the moon and Morgause was the sun, Merlin was the boundless magic of the sea. The triad was complete.

The elders and the most powerful of Xebel sorcerers all had a vision: Emrys had come to aid the One True King unite the seven seas. Not even a day old and Merlin had gained the title of Everdistant Utopia as the one whose destiny would one day bring peace throughout the ocean.

Stuffy adults and their eschewed worldviews aside, Morgause found the whole thing very amusing. Morgana had predicted all this way before Merlin was conceived. Even better, she had explained to her sister what that destiny truly meant. Yes, Merlin would have a hard life, but he would always have his family. Also, he would grow up to be the most powerful entity of the seas, barring the “One True King” himself who, according to a laughing Morgana, would actually be a doofus of a man and completely enamored with Merlin.

Their brother would be a handful, very obstinate and willful. He would refuse even his fated great love until the very end. Morgana may not be able to see everything, but she could accurately foretell the end of the conflict and confirm the immense happiness that would surround Merlin.

That was good enough for Morgause. She decided to enjoy her baby brother while he was tiny and cute, and prepare for the future and the endless teasing she would heap on him and his beau.

Xebel rejoiced, for their blessings had been many. The royal family was stronger than ever, and the nation flourished under their rule.

Atlantis, on the other hand, peaceful though it was by the efforts of its Queen, grew restless. It had been too long since an heir blessed the high kingdom’s halls. 

The moment the news of Ygraine’s pregnancy was revealed, much relief was felt by the people of Atlantis. More so after King Lot, in the wake of Prince Emrys’ prophecy, announced that his son and heir would be the one true King of the seas. Emrys and Atlantis’ heir being born so close to each other meant they would be raised together.

What better way to ensure the fated peace for the kingdoms of the sea than to betroth the children immediately?

Hunith and Ygraine were reluctant. Barely into the world and their children would already be saddled with a responsibility to each other. Having learned what true sentiment brought to a marriage, they would have preferred to give them the freedom to make a love match.

King Balinor had no choice whatsoever. Refusing King Lot’s claim could incite war and Xebel being as strong as it was would not prevent destruction and death. 

Nobody wanted a war nor the suffering it could bring. And the people would not understand, why not unite both mighty kingdoms after so very long?

The moment Ygraine gave birth to Mordred, the children were engaged.

Balinor ensured continued peace.

Lot ensured Xebel’s submission.

(**Morgause** raged in the privacy of her chambers. Would that she was bigger and stronger, she would kill that odious man for daring to claim her brother so easily! The Queen in her understood the adults’ decisions, while the sister in her refused to yield. Bargaining chips for their unfair ploys was all the children were.

The second princess heaved a heavy sigh. Merlin was swaddled and placed in the center of the bed, under Morgana’s watch. Ignoring the expletives coming from the pacing figure of her elder sister, she threaded a hand through the ebony locks of the baby.

Now that their brother was here, it was a given that the siblings would meet and scheme, and plot, and play, and learn together. This became an unspoken ritual, followed even after they were separated by marriage and kingdoms and other circumstances in the future.)

Ygraine’s son was quiet and attentive. He took after his mother, coddled and pampered as the Prince he was but wanted and loved as only the Queen could. He was not bad, in the beginning, surrounded by the deep tranquil presence of Ygraine.

That did not last forever.

Mordred and Merlin were forced to interact since they were young enough to understand. Their mothers did their best to incite a good relationship between them, but Mordred was too shy and Merlin too headstrong. King Lot proclaimed the children needed more, and so he made Merlin a ward of Atlantis, to live and swim alongside the people he would one day rule with Mordred.

Balinor bit his tongue and acceded. Hunith wept and allowed it.

Ygraine proved to be a soothing figure in the tumultuous times. Merlin took to her as a second mother and a favored royal outside his family. Morgause was proud that her brother recognized the greatness of her role model.

Morgause and Morgana were there as much as they could, too. They tried to make the good, happy days last, knowing that an unknown threat would befall them soon enough and the contentment would go away.

The threat turned out to not be so unknown. 

One day, out of nowhere, King Lot ordered Queen Ygraine’s incarceration and trial. Atlantis followed the orders, confused and hesitant, but Ygraine complied with grace and resolution. The King made a mockery of the trial, but the people were more scandalized to learn their Queen’s secrets.

A human lover? A half-breed son?

An elder heir with first claim to the throne of a nation they had never seen?

Atlantis was outraged. Lot was mad but, cunning as he always had been, he turned it all around to his benefit.

Queen Ygraine was ordered to be executed in the Kingdom of the Trench from which no one had ever come back.

(**Morgana** screamed, long and loud. Morgause held the silencing spell over the rooms for as long as she needed. Merlin curled in the bed, no joyful smiles left to give.

Morgana never saw it coming; how could she not? What were the dreams for if not to protect those precious to her!

Morgause let her cry it all out. Meanwhile, she dissected everything that had been said and done, even if her heart was breaking. Ygraine must have had her little family while in seclusion, after fleeing more than a decade past. Lot had somehow found out, and everyone knew that his strengthening of the Atlantean army was in preparation to go against the surface world. If Ygraine had simply strayed, Lot would not have batted an eye, but doing so with a surface dweller? _ That _betrayal Atlantis’ King would never forgive.

Removing her also helped him in the homefront. Mordred was now _ his _to influence freely, to continue his legacy intended to destroy the human world and rule over the ocean. Petty and dull it might be, but possible with the right tools.)

With Ygraine gone, things became less colorful. Mordred was inconsolable at first but he learnt to hide it. Lot was a harsh teacher, and Merlin endured well even if he was all alone for long periods of time. Morgause had been denied the continued training in Atlantis, without a Queen to learn from.

Morgana appealed to their parents. It was time Merlin came back to Xebel, to develop more control over his aquakinesis and general sorcery. They complied and Lot gave in easily; he had always been greedy for the secrets of xebellian magicks.

The only downside to this was Mordred being left to suffer his father in silence. The young boy did not see it as such, thirsty as he was to learn all he could from his powerful King.

(**Merlin** confessed in the sanctity of their ritual meetings that Mordred believed his half-brother was to blame for Ygraine’s death. Had he not existed, the Queen would still be alive, warm and loving. Merlin asked if it was true and Morgause hugged him tightly.

Morgana stared into space, deliberated on something, and held Merlin’s hand. She quietly answered that it was _ not._)

Lot grew slightly unhinged in his tyranny and Atlantis suffered. Mordred grew strong and capable, hearing his people’s appeals and calculating. Merlin grew charming, powerful and attractive.

Morgause despaired over Merlin’s obliviousness to his allure. Engaged as he was since young, Merlin had never had the freedom to meet others, gallivant or experience life outside their royal duties. Lot, and later Mordred, would never allow it.

She consoled herself in the fact that her brother had a ‘great fated love’ that would ‘sweep him off his feet’. That would definitely bring color to his life. Morgause suspected the identity of said future beau but never asked; there was always a purpose to Morgana’s silence.

On the eve of Mordred’s birthday celebration a great commotion shook the Atlantean castle. King Lot was found dead in his chambers, no rhyme or reason even after a thorough investigation. The young betrothed couple were appropriately upset, if slightly stoic on Mordred’s side and very relieved on Merlin’s.

Mordred was crowned King. The people of Atlantis were happy. Morgause was suspicious, but let it slide considering Lot was a bastard. Regardless, she instructed Merlin in the ruling of a kingdom, and he helped Mordred in return. Atlantis adored Merlin, and rightly so as their soon-to-be Consort.

Restlessness, however, would start marking Mordred’s rulings and behavior too soon. His hate for the surface world became stronger than Lot’s once was, and his daring actions during certain conflicts almost brought the danger of discovery to their borders.

Merlin was worried. Morgana was grave. And Morgause? She was anticipating the fast and terrible battle that would no doubt result from all these, because it heralded an end to it all. 

She could taste it in the stirrings of the currents. 

She could see it in the glint of Morgana’s eyes. 

She could feel it in Merlin’s growing anger at the injustice.

But it all came to a head when the Motherbox was activated. The few that were sent to protect it perished, and the dangerous treasure from ancient times was stolen.

Merlin survived by the timely interference of Ygraine’s first born son. The son that later went to battle to defend the planet from Steppenwolf and his invasion. Such heroics granted him recognition even from the oceanic people who had yet to meet the man.

(**Merlin** ranted and stormed her room, every word an insult to the brutish, aggravating young man that had rescued him one second and left him to fight the next. Strength, intensity and ability aside, that man was clearly the center of the universe’s problems and how could he be elegant Queen Ygraine’s son? He had no manners whatsoever!

Morgause eyed her brother, her old assumptions confirmed, but so done with the conversation. Morgana smiled a secret smile and continued watching her brother pace around.)

King Mordred’s silence was worrying but understandable. He hated no one more than his half-brother, but Atlantis and the rest of the sea kingdoms were suitably impressed and reluctantly proud of the man. Mordred could not risk alienating himself or causing doubt in his claim if he publicly went against the half-breed. After all, the man and this so called Justice League had saved the world.

Morgause knew that silence would not last. Mordred would find something to blame his half-brother with, halting his growing influence in Atlantis and ensuring he, the ‘One True King’ would remain crowned and in power. Sometimes, she truly regretted his existence. Even if, at first, he was not at fault, Mordred had still made decisions on his own that had brought unrest to their world.

What a mockery of the prophecy. Peace to the ocean indeed.

Politics aside, Morgause was convinced that a good old civil war would be better served to solve all their problems. If only she were Queen, that would be something fairly easy to accomplish.

And what do you know? She was right.

^~^~^~^

**Kingdom of Brine: ** _ By Right of Conquest _conflict

“Should we join our brother in the fight?” asked Morgana, staring out of the huge screen of the xebellian battleship fortress. Her dark sable hair was held on a high ponytail and her dainty crown adorned her brow. She was armored as all their people were for war, but just like her sister she had been bid by their father to remain behind. No need to risk all of Xebel’s royal house in one battle.

Morgause clicked her tongue in annoyance, blonde hair arranged on a simple braid. “Our father better stop this nonsense soon, before I decide to take the throne by force. Why would he fall for Mordred’s trickery?”

Morgana sighed, eyes intently tracking for the familiar figure of their brother among the mess outside. “You know why. Tired as he is of Atlantis’ foolishness, he still would not risk Mordred’s retaliation.”

Morgause growled, squeezing her wicked spear tightly. “If only I could bend that boy over my knee. We would see whether he would try retaliating, then.”

Morgana huffed, amused. “You know, it may be time for you to ascend. Father has been looking more and more drained. By the end of this, we may be short one brother-”

“Weren’t we already? What with his engagement to that snot nosed brat?”

“-_please,_ everyone knows that engagement was a farce. Seriously, Merlin should have been swept off his feet by now, by the love of his life. You _ know _what I mean. Hunith would be happy to nurse father back to health from all the stress, and they deserve the respite. You should shut up, bear it and take your rightful place!”

Morgause eyed her sister, surprised at the vehemency in her words. It had been a long time since Morgana was so forceful and long winded. But her words rang true, maybe it _ was _ time to become the Queen.

Balinor had given Morgause the blood of Kings and the mystical power of Xebel. Vivienne had given her the makings of a respected leader. Ygraine had given her the wisdom to know friend from foe and to stay true to her heart, no matter what.

After all, she had vowed to be the greatest Queen. She would make them proud.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Next side story will be our UST being resolved :0000
> 
> Coming soon!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Aquaman or BBC Merlin, their characters, storylines or related films, comics and novelizations set in the corresponding universes. The franchises are property of DC Comics and BBC One/Shine Limited, and they were created by Mort Weisinger, Paul Norris and Julian Jones, et al., respectively. I am only borrowing them for the purpose of nonprofit expression of personal creative ideas in the same settings.


End file.
